RvB: Atonement
by fulcrum101
Summary: Locus flees Charon industries, hoping to find atonement. Crashing on an unknown planet, he may find it.
1. Chapter 1

RvB: Atonement

Summary: Locus flees Charon industries, hoping to find atonement. Crashing on an unknown planet, he may find it.

Ch 1 the beginning

Memories. It was all that Locus had. Locus, who used to be a soldier for the UNSC, fought in some of the most vicious battles in the human-covenant war. Locus, who used to work for Charon industries, who was manipulated by another mercenary, Felix. It was enough to drive a man mad.

And Locus was sure he was already mad. As much as he'd like to see a therapist, find the help he needed, he couldn't. A price had been put on his head by the UNSC, and the remnants of Charon industries.

Locus stood from his seat and headed to the cargo bay where his supplies were. He grabbed his sniper rifle and shotgun, and put all the ammunition in a sack along with grenades.

"Shit." Locus said, looking out the back window and seeing two UNSC sabre fighters approaching him.

Locus knew his pelican couldn't outrun or outfight the sabre's, so he grabbed as many supplies as he could, strapped them to his armor, and jumped out the back end of the pelican, just as a missile was fired from a sabre and impacted the pelican, destroying it.

Locus turned his body around and faced the planet, the searing heat of the atmosphere pressing against his armor.

"Here goes nothing." Locus said, and straightened his legs out beneath him, free falling thru the air.

Locus counted his descent, and he was falling at a fast rate of 1,000 feet per second. As he broke thru the cloud layers, he saw a city coming into view, boarding an ocean.

"Son of a bitch." Locus muttered, realizing he was going to land in the water and it wouldn't be pleasant. Chances are, he would die in the process.

Locus went feet first into the water, the impact was enough to knock him out.

"What was that?" Pema wondered, seeing something crash into the water, creating a small tidal wave.

"What was what?" Kya asked, walking into the air temple courtyard.

"I saw something go into the water." Pema said, pointing to where she saw Locus land.

Kya jumped into the water and swam deeper until she saw Locus.

'Oh my God.' Kya thought.

Kya made a sphere of water around Locus and brought him to the surface.

"I can't hold him much longer!" Kya shouted, struggling to hold the heavy armor with her bending.

Two earth bender sentries helped Kya lift him up the cliff face and dumped him in the courtyard.

"What is that?" Kya asked, pointing to the armor and weapons.

"Nothing I'd seen before." One of the sentries said.

"Lets get him inside. Hopefully he'll be awake." Kya said.

As they carried Locus inside the temple, Kya wondered one thing. Who was he? And where did he come from?

 _Stow it! You're nothing more than an armor and a gun!_

 _Will you forget about following goddamned orders?! I'm not doing this for Hargrove. I'm doing this, for me._

 _Locus, what are you doing? You're a soldier._

 _I'm not a soldier. I'm a monster like you… I'm not doing this for Charon, I'm doing this for me._

 _I gave you a chance, agent Washington. And you choose to fight. I admire that._

 _Fuck you, monster._

 _No. I'm not a monster. I'm a soldier. Like you._

Memories flooded thru Locus's mind, and Locus regained consciousness. He faintly heard voices talking beside him.

"We don't know who he is. He just came out of nowhere."

"Don't worry, Kya. We'll take care of him."

Locus sharply breathed, but was unable to draw in a full breath. Locus ripped his helmet off and began to disassemble his upper armor, hoping to get it off before he passed out.

"What are you doing?" Tenzin asked, seeing Locus awake.

"Help me get the armor off." Locus said.

Tenzin and Kya helped Locus take the upper armor off, revealing a block body suit, closely hugging his figure.

"Damn. He's more fit than you, Tenzin." Kya said.

"Comes from being 25 years old." Locus said, and stood up, though he was off balance.

"Woah, take it easy." Kya said, grabbing Locus to steady him, but was surprised by his immense size and strength. He was easily over 6 feet tall, his boots made him taller than Tenzin.

Locus walked to a corner and grabbed his shotgun, racking the pump.

"Can we help you?" Tenzin asked, not sure how to respond. He saw this man get pulled out of the water unconscious, and only two hours later, he wakes up and grabs what appears to be a weapon of some sort.

Tenzin walked towards Locus, only for Locus to immediately rack a pumping mechanism on the weapon and point it at Tenzin. Tenzin stopped where he stood, and made a note not to tell anyone he believed this man was deadly with his weapons.

"What's your name?" Locus asked.

"Tenzin. This is my sister, Kya."

"Alright Tenzin, and Kya. Let me explain my point of view. I'm on the run, and crashed here on some unknown planet. I get pulled from the water, which I'm thankful for. I want to know what happens next. Will you contact the authorities or what?" Locus asked.

"If that's a weapon, put it down. Lets try to be civil." Tenzin said.

"Understood." Locus said, and put his shotgun leaning against the wall, followed by his sniper rifle.

"What's your name?" Kya asked.

"Locus."

"That's all? Locus?" Kya asked.

"Is that a problem?" Locus asked, in his normally deep voice which was enough to scare the crap out of anyone who didn't have a spine.

"No, but it's just…" Kya started.

"Kya, don't try and change who I am. I've been thru a lot of shit, and I'd like to get away from it all." Locus said.

"What are you trying to get away from?" Tenzin asked.

"I'll tell you later, but I need to know if I'm safe here. For starters, I saw this city when I crashed in the ocean. What is it?" Locus asked.

"You're on air temple island, right next to Republic City, the capital of the United Republics." Tenzin said.

"How many countries are on the planet?" Locus asked.

"5 countries. The fire nation, the earth kingdom, the northern and southern water tribes, and the united republics." Kya said.

Locus then doubled over in pain, grabbing his stomach.

"Lay down, I can heal you." Kya said.

Tenzin left the room and locked the door behind him. Locus took the remaining armor off and started to take the body suit off, and Kya cringed at the sight. A nasty burn was bright red and peeling, starting from his collarbone, down to his stomach.

"I need you to sit up." Kya said, and observed his backside, seeing black and purple bruises all over the skin. Kya wasn't sure how he was still alive.

"How are you still alive?" Kya asked, as Locus lay on his back.

"I'm not one to talk about such things." Locus answered.

Kya could feel his eyes on her, and she had the feeling that she'd be dead if Locus wished it. She knew her patient demanded respect, and she was willing to give the respect. She wondered how effective Locus would be at peak condition. He had burns and bruises all over his torso and back, and lacerations across his arms.

"Who are you?" Kya whispered, wondering is Locus was human or not.

"I'm a soldier, I think." Locus said, mostly to himself.

As Kya applied the water to Locus's wounds, Locus relaxed under the soothing effects of the healing.


	2. Chapter 2 the truth

Ch 2 the truth

Kya spent hours healings Locus's wounds as best as she could, but she knew he needed serious medical attention if he wanted to continue fighting.

"So how is he?" Pema asked.

"I don't know, Pema. Locus should be dead many times over. I don't know how he's still alive. He says he's a soldier, but I doubt he can continue with his injuries." Kya said.

"What kind of a soldier?" Pema asked.

"I don't know. I get the feeling he doesn't want to talk about it." Kya said, when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Locus walking towards her, sniper rifle on his back.

"I'm going out for a walk, and to get some clothes." Locus stoically said, as if it was something he did normally.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Pema asked.

"I feel fine." Locus calmly said, and simply walked out the door.

"I better go with him." Kya said.

Locus arrived at the docks and walked into the city, ignoring the few looks that he was receiving. But it was unnerving.

 _Do they consider me to be a monster? Am I a monster?_

Locus put the thoughts to the back of his mind and continued his walk. He was currently lost in the city, and Kya found him.

"You lost, Locus?" Kya asked.

"Yes. Where is the clothing store?" Locus asked.

"Hey, soldier. Let me help you." Kya said.

Locus resigned himself to following Kya as she took him to the clothing store. Locus spent the time observing Kya. She was happy and cheerful. Too cheerful in Locus's opinion.

 _She's not Felix. She doesn't seem to be the manipulating type._

"What do we have here?" the owner asked, seeing Kya and Locus walk in. He backed away at seeing Locus.

"Hi. We're just here to buy clothes." Kya said.

"Do you have clothes that'll fit a man who's 6'6''?" Locus asked.

"Sure do. Just follow me." The owner said, eyeing Locus.

Locus calmly followed the owner, though the owner was terrified of Locus. He was decked in armor head to toe, and had a large weapon on his back. Locus grabbed the clothes the owner suggested and changed into them.

"Much better." Locus said, and walked out.

"I like your style, Locus." Kya said.

Locus shrugged his shoulders and put his armor over his shoulder, as Kya paid the money. Leaving the store, Kya talked to Locus.

"You don't talk much." Kya said.

"No. I don't." Locus deadpanned.

"You said you were a soldier. What kind?" Kya asked.

Locus deeply sighed, and hefted the armor plus sniper rifle on his other shoulder. He didn't want to talk about it, but seeing how he was stuck here, he had no choice.

"If you want to know, I'll tell you. Initially, I worked for the UNSC. We were fighting an alien threat called the covenant. I was involved in some of the most brutal engagements in the war. When the war ended, I couldn't go back to human society. There was another soldier, named Felix. The bastard. He was a monster." Locus said.

"What happened?" Kya asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Locus said.

"I understand." Kya said.

"No. You don't." Locus coldly said.

Kya was put off by Locus's cold demeanor.

"Well I'd like to know." Kya said.

"Fine. I'll tell you. No, better yet. I'll show evidence." Locus said.

"How?" Kya asked.

"Got a movie projector?" Locus asked.

"Yeah. There's one at the pro-bending arena. You can show me tonight." Kya said.

"Viewer discretion is advised." Locus said.

"I'm not a little child." Kya said.

"You've no idea what I saw." Locus said.

As they walked back to the temple, Kya noticed Locus's behavior. He was more tense than when he first woke up, and his eyes were steeled into concentration. He was scanning ahead of him, like a machine searching for threats. Kya read his aura and was confused. It was steel being melted down and made stronger again and again. And it was also a scared child in a dark room, groping the walls, but never leaving the room.

Locus noticed a poster about a pro-bending tournament.

"Oh yeah. There's a pro-bending tournament tonight." Kya said.

"If the arena is unoccupied, I can show you the information right now." Locus said.

Kya and Locus went inside the pro-bending arena, where they saw the film projector still standing.

"Looks like we can start." Kya said.

"Start what?" Korra asked, walking to the two of them, prompting Locus to quickly grab his sniper rifle and point it at Korra and her two friends.

"Locus what the hell!?" Kya shouted.

"Who are you three?" Locus demanded.

"I'm Korra. And these are my friends, Mako and Bolin. We're on the fire ferrets." Korra said, backing away from Locus, both her hands raised to try and calm Locus down.

"You friends with Kya?" Locus asked, flipping the safety off.

"Yeah, we're friends. I've known Kya for a few years." Korra said.

"Good." Locus said, and put the rifle on his back.

"Thanks for warning us." Mako sarcastically said. Locus flipped him off.

Locus pulled out a chip from his helmet and attached wires from the chip to the projector and started the projector. Everyone sat down and watched.

"Static, nothing new." Mako said.

There was no dramatic introduction. When the static cleared, it showed Locus fighting a large monster. Right in the middle of a battle.

"Holy shit!" Bolin shouted, as they watched Locus fight an Elite. The thing had 4 mandibles on its face, and a rounded off dome head. It was **not** human.

 _The elite lifted Locus, intent on strangling the human. Locus pulled out a knife and stabbed the alien in the wrist, then pulled a blue ball from the alien's chest and slammed it in the eye of the alien, the blue ball now sizzling._

 _Locus backed away as the alien clutched at his face, then a bright blue explosion occurred, leaving the lower half of the alien remaining, dripping blood._

"Oh god." Kya said, but forced herself to watch.

 _Locus grabbed a rifle, much similar to the one he had right now and looked down the telescopic sight. A large group of multiple aliens was in the sights, and Locus pulled the trigger, killing the little grunts, tall elites, and a few of the jackals._

 _Static occurred, and then it was a different scene. Locus was walking thru a desert, and bodies of dead humans and aliens surrounded him. An inhumane growl was heard, and Locus pivoted his weapon in the direction._

 _The noise grew louder, and on the screen an ape like monster appeared, running towards Locus._ Locus took notice of Kya holding his hand, squeezing it real tight.

 _On the screen, Locus fired his rifle at the brute but the shields flickered from the onslaught of bullets. The gun jammed, and Locus charged the brute with a combat knife in his hand. The camera flipped up and over and was now facing the back of the brute's head. The knife was brought down hard, breaking the shielding and piercing the armor into its skull. The brute thrashed violently and the knife came down again and again, until blood was all over the place._

 _Locus grabbed a long purple object from the dead brute and walked over a sand dune, seeing two larger aliens. They were covered in green armor from head to toe, and had plasma cannons and thick shields in place of its 'arms'._

 _Locus aimed down the telescopic sight of the purple rifle and pulled the trigger. A quick flash of plasma went thru the helmet slits and into the flesh, bringing the monster dead. An inhumane scream was heard, and the second hunter fired its plasma cannon, forcing Locus to run out of its line of sight._

 _Locus headed back to the dune and fired more shots, eventually killing the second hunter. The large hulk fell in front of Locus._

"Damn. That thing is huge!" Korra said.

"That's what the UNSC calls hunters. They're practically walking artillery. Always travel in pairs, are very tough to kill, practically impossible." Locus said.

"But you killed two of them." Kya said, shaken up by the combat footage.

"I got lucky." Locus growled, and giving Kya a death glare.

Static occurred, and they saw the last bit of Locus's recording. Locus was sitting against a wall, heavily breathing. A machinegun was dropped on his lap.

" _Wake up! I told you we'd make it." Felix rudely said._

" _Felix, it's over." Locus said, grabbing the machinegun._

" _Run your camo, and stick to the shadows. I'll draw them out." Felix said, activating his energy sword._

" _The Tartarus is destroyed. Our numbers are falling. The mission-" Locus started._

" _Fuck the mission! Jesus Christ! For once in your life, would you forget about following goddamned orders?! I'm not doing this for Hargrove. I'm doing this, for me." Felix coldly ranted._

 _Locus watched in disbelief as Felix walked away to fight the simulation troopers. Locus stood up and followed, though weakly. His breath was short and staggered, and he collapsed on the ground, rolling onto his back, racked with pain. The AI appeared to Locus and talked to him._

" _Why are you here, meddler?" Santa asked._

" _To kill the simulation troopers." Locus said, but he didn't have the resolve._

" _Will this secure victory over their forces?" Santa asked._

" _No." Locus confessed._

" _Then what purpose would that serve?" Santa asked._

" _I don't know." Locus said._

" _Then why are you trying?" Santa asked._

" _I don't know." Locus said._

" _Than what do you know?" Santa asked._

" _I don't know." Locus angrily replied._

" _Than what do you want to know?" Santa asked._

" _I… I want to know what Felix is afraid of." Locus said, wanting some closure before he died._

" _You were broken by war. It was his goal to see that you never healed. Because despite what he may claim, only one of you needs the other to survive." Santa said._

" _What are you saying?" Locus asked._

" _Ignorant creature. Your partner is afraid of you." Santa said._

 _Locus rolled on his stomach and stood up, processing what the AI told him. He had been used, manipulated by Felix._

" _That little fuck!" Locus shouted, and with renewed energy, jogged towards Felix with the machinegun in his hand, and his cloaking suit activated._

 _Locus rounded a corner and saw Felix surrounded by the simulation troopers. He calmly walked towards Tucker and Caboose, hearing Felix taunt the soldiers._

" _Think again." Felix said, only to have Locus toss his machinegun at Felix's feet._

 _Locus turned the cloaking off, revealing himself to everyone._

" _Freeze!" Tucker said, pointing his carbine at him._

" _Locus, what are you doing? You were supposed to kill them." Felix said._

" _No. No more killing." Locus said, surprising everyone. Tucker lowered his rifle at his remark._

" _What are you doing? You're a soldier, remember?" Felix asked._

" _I'm not a soldier. I'm a monster. Like you." Locus said to Felix._

" _Locus, we're partners. Survivors. We need each other. What about our orders? Our reward? Becoming the ultimate weapon." Felix said, almost about to break down._

" _I'm not doing this for the reward. I'm not doing this because someone told me to. I'm doing this for me." Locus said._

" _Then you can die with the rest of them." Felix said, and threw his energy sword at Locus. Locus, Tucker, and Caboose ducked out of the way. As Locus heard everyone fight Felix, Locus grabbed the hilt of the energy sword, now turned off._

 _Locus knew Felix would have to die before he could use the sword, and waited for the simulation troopers to kill Felix, himself not armed with a ranged weapon. An explosion was heard, and Felix fell off the ledge, screaming to his death. Locus activated the sword in response._

" _It's said that only a true warrior can activate these temples." Locus said, examining the active plasma sword, then swung it to activate the comms tower._

" _Hey, just because you saved us doesn't mean you can leave, asshole. You killed innocent people." Tucker pointed out._

" _I know. I'm going to make things right. But not from inside a cell." Locus said._

" _If you run, we'll find you." Epsilon said._

" _No. You won't." Locus said, then activated his camo suit._

The footage stopped, and everyone looked at Locus, there jaws dropped in awe and horror.

"Are you superhuman? A super soldier?" Kya asked.

"I was a Spartan-3 super soldier developed by the UNSC. My parents were killed during the war. Me and 299 others were selected into a company. We received enhanced training and augmentation, if you're wondering how I managed to survive all that." Locus said.

"Maybe you can help us." Korra said, an idea forming in her head.

"What help?" Locus asked.

"Okay. There's a mad man wanting to overthrow the city. He's Amon, and wants to get rid of bending." Korra said.

"No. I'm done with killing, with fighting. I want no part of this war." Locus said, standing up and grabbing his armor and rifle.

Korra only looked at Locus as he walked up the stairs and out of the arena. Kya followed Locus, concerned for him.

"Locus, we're not asking you to fight the equalists." Kya said.

"Then don't ask me. If you or anyone tries to blackmail me, or manipulate me to fight this equalist enemy, I'll kill you." Locus said, painfully reminded of what Felix did to him for years on end.


	3. Chapter 3 humanity

Ch 3 humanity

That night, Locus decided to go out for a walk to clear his head. This was not what he wanted, stuck on a planet to fight another war. But he told Kya and her friends that he would have no part in the war.

"Need to talk?" Kya asked, approaching Locus.

"I'm fine." Locus said.

"Fine. An acronym for 'feelings I'm not expressing.' Locus, we've only known each other for less than a day, but I can tell if you're not fine. You've been on edge since Korra talked about the equalists." Kya said.

"Kya, I've been fighting wars since I was 12. Turned into a super soldier, and it wasn't fun. It was terrible. The augmentations were just fine, but when we were finishing our training, the covenant attacked. Our base was destroyed, and the 300 spartans that were part of the company had to fight their way out. We kicked some ass like none other. Covenant didn't know what hit them." Locus said.

"I'm sorry about that, but this is a new chance for you. There's nothing here to remind you of your old life. Let me show you something." Kya said, and led Locus into the city.

Locus walked next to Kya and headed to the Harmony Tower. It was brightly lit and Locus saw several people around and on the tower.

"Meet you up top." Kya said, taking an elevator.

Locus climbed out the skeleton frame, noting its similarity to the Eiffel Tower on earth. Kya watched Locus scale the tower in record time. She remembered that someone idiot actually scaled the tower before, but not as fast as Locus.

"Show off." Kya said, when Locus reached the first level.

"It's what I do." Locus said.

Locus observed the view of the city, and had to admit that whoever built the city knew what they were doing.

"Hell of a view." Locus said.

"It is. Maybe we go out for a dance after this." Kya off-handily said.

"I'm not a dancer, just so you know." Locus said.

"I can teach you." Kya said.

Before Locus knew it, he and Kya were standing in the park dancing.

"Remember, 1-2-3 1-2-3." Kya said.

"Got it." Locus said, grabbing Kya's right hand with his left, and putting his right hand on her waist.

Locus was great at fighting and killing enemies, but he knew squat when it came to being a social person. And dancing was something he wasn't good at.

"You need some time to work on it." Kya said.

"Well, I got plenty of time in the world." Locus said.

As they were heading back, Locus couldn't help but feel they were being watched. Like something was going to come out of nowhere and attack them.

"Kya, what problems does this city have?" Locus asked.

"The usual shit. Just triads. And we also have the equalist movement. Why?" Kya asked.

"I get the feeling we're being watched." Locus said.

"Locus, don't worry about it. So tell me more about yourself." Kya said.

"I'm a Spartan super soldier, I've killed plenty of humans and aliens and I'm looking the redeem myself anyway I can." Locus said.

"You need to work on your conversation skills." Kya said.

"I'm not one for conversation." Locus reminded.

"And that's something we'll have to work on." Kya said.

The two headed back to the temple, and Locus headed to his room, grabbed his sniper rifle and set up camp in the attic.

"Locus, something's wrong with you." Kya said.

"It's called paranoia." Locus said, and looked down the scope of his rifle, scanning the coastline of the city.

Kya sighed in exasperation. She didn't know why, but she wanted to know Locus and be friends with him.

"Mind if I keep you company?" Kya asked.

"Sure." Locus said, not breaking his scans of the city.

Kya sat next to Locus in silence, wanting to talk with him, but she knew it would be impossible. The man just oozed career soldier.

"Locus, I just want to be friends with you." Kya said.

"Thanks." Locus said, sitting down against the wall and putting the rifle next to him.

"For what?" Kya asked.

"For the date. I've never done anything like that before. Since I was augmented, life has been one assignment to the next. Bout time I get some peace and quiet around here." Locus said, standing up and heading down the stairs to his room.

As Locus put his rifle next to his shotgun, he then realized what he did. Since the war, he was never kind to anyone, nor engaged in social activities. He truly was a weapon, being used from one user to the next.

Locus held a mirror and looked at his reflection. He had pale skin, thanks to wearing the armor for years on end. Blue eyes, and dark hair, cut short.

"Well, looks like you're getting your humanity back." Locus said.

Couple days had passed, and one morning Locus was sitting on the floor in his armor, cleaning his shotgun when Kya came in, wearing shorts and a short sleeve shirt.

"Locus, you wanna spar?" Kya asked.

"Sure thing." Locus said.

Locus put the rest of his armor on and faced Kya in the courtyard. Kya put on a pack of water and faced Locus, who stood to his full height. Then it dawned on Kya just what she was getting herself into.

 _Am I fucking nut? This guy's a fucking super soldier! He killed aliens that were bigger than him. I don't stand a chance. God, I'm sorry for all the sins I did in my life. Tenzin, I'm sorry for leaving that stash of porn inside your room. I should have taken the blame. Not you._

Kya attacked first with a water whip, but Locus's 'Spartan time' saw it and he easily side stepped it.

"What the fuck." Kya muttered. She then attacked with water icicles and a large horizontal wave of water.

Locus easily weaved thru the icicles and jumped high to clear the oncoming wave, and landed on the ground standing up. Locus ran forward then skidded on his back, and swept Kya's legs out from under her.

Kya and Locus got up at the same time, but Kya backed away from seeing the tall super soldier.

"You attack this time." Locus said.

Kya breathed in and out and ran towards Locus, firing water bullets all the way. Locus simply moved his left foot to the side and waited for Kya to come closer. She did come closer and Locus grabbed Kya and used her momentum against her and pinned her down on the concrete. Kya struggled to break away, but she couldn't.

"You've lost this fight. Accept it." Locus said.

"Fine." Kya said, feeling a rush of excitement from being so close to Locus. Oh how she wanted to mount Locus and ride him. But she wasn't as strong as the Spartan.

"Where are you going?" Kya asked, not expecting Locus to get off her so quickly.

"Fight's finished." Locus said, and walked back inside the temple.

Kya only smirked, formulating a plan to get even that night.


	4. Chapter 4 getting even

Ch 4 getting even

Kya walked into an adult store and looked at the items the store had. She grabbed a pair of cuffs and examined it.

"You'll like those. They're platinum cuffs. Came in this morning." The owner said.

"How strong are they?" Kya asked.

"Very strong. You can barely hold onto them, so I doubt your partner will break out from them." The owner said.

"You got any vibrators?" Kya asked.

"Who's the lucky fellow?" the owner asked.

"Not saying, just want to fuck him senseless. How much for four cuffs and a vibrator?" Kya asked.

"40 yuans."

Kay walked out with her items, looking forward to tonight. But first, she had to hide her stuff.

"Aunt Kya, what's in the bag?" Ikki asked.

Shit.

"Nothing, Ikki. Just some personal stuff." Kya said.

"So who's the tall guy wearing the armor?" Ikki asked.

"Locus." Kya said, eyeing her patch of water. She did not want Ikki to search her bag.

And speak of the devil, Locus walked in and looked out the window in Kya's room. He pulled out a notepad and wrote in it.

"Locus, what are you doing?" Kya asked.

"So you're the man Kya has a crush on." Ikki said, earning WTF looks from Kya and Locus, who then looked at each other.

Locus shrugged his shoulders and looked out of the window again.

"This is a bad spot for a sniper." Locus said, and walked out of the room.

"So that's Locus." Ikki said.

"Ikki, get out." Kya said.

Kya sat on her bed, exhaling a breath she was holding. That was a close call. Now she knows how Korra felt when Ikki bugged her about Mako. That girl could be annoying sometimes.

Locus walked in the front courtyard holding his sniper rifle. He scanned the skies and waters for anything to shoot at.

"Hope I'm not bothering you." Korra said.

"You're not." Locus said.

Both stood in silence, and Locus aimed his rifle at a flock of birds, tracking them as if he were an anti-aircraft gun.

Locus pulled the trigger, and the .50 caliber slug nailed one of the birds and tore it to pieces.

"Holy shit! What does that thing fire?" Korra asked, holding both her ears.

".50 armor piercing sabot rounds. One round is enough to blow a human body in two pieces." Locus said, putting the rifle on his back.

"Considering what you fought again, I'd take the same weapon." Korra asked.

"What was that noise?" Kya asked.

"This." Locus said, holding his sniper rifle in his hand.

"What kind of a weapon is it?" Kya asked.

"It's a sniper rifle. Long range shooting fires this kind of a round." Locus said, pulling the bolt back and ejecting a .50 caliber bullet.

"Doesn't look that threatening." Kya said, holding the bullet in her hands.

"Kya, that bullet can tear a person in two pieces." Korra said.

"Oh." Kya said, and dropped the bullet.

Night came, and everyone was sleeping, except Kya. She walked out of her room and approached Locus's room. Yes, she would get even against Locus.

Opening Locus's door and closing it, she approached the sleeping super soldier and cuffed his hands to the bed post. She did the same to his feet, immobilizing Locus.

"Wake up, Locus." Kya said, straddling the nude Spartan.

"Kya?" Locus asked, seeing Kya sitting on him.

Locus attempted to move his hand and feet but found them cuffed.

"Don't worry. I'll make this worth your while." Kya said, riding Locus.

Locus bucked his hips upward in response to Kya's riding, and Kya put the vibrator up Locus's rectum and turned it to full power.

"Kya, what the hell?" Locus asked, not expecting a vibrator up his ass.

Kya said nothing but continued to grind against Locus, gasping in pleasure.

"Locus, I want all of you." Kya said, kissing Locus and shoving her tongue in his mouth.

Locus then broke the cuffs from his ankles and wrists, surprising Kya.

"Those are platinum cuffs." Kya said.

Locus grabbed Kya and reversed their positions, so he was on top. He flipped Kya on her stomach then slapped her ass real hard.

"Locus, what's your-holy shit, you're huge!" Kya exclaimed, as Locus put his member up Kya's rear.

Locus thrusted in and out of Kya then shoved the vibrator up Kya's vagina, the power still on. Kya rocked her hips back and forth.

"Locus!" she cried as Locus shot his sperm inside her, and her juices were dripping off the vibrator.

Kya and Locus collapsed next to each other, exhausted from their romp.

"Damn Locus. Feels like you've had experience." Kya said.

"I've had some." Locus chuckled, caressing Kya's body.

Locus and Kya kissed each other until sleep overtook them.


	5. Chapter 5 forcing the hand

Ch 5 forcing the hand

One morning, Kya walked into the kitchen to the sounds of something burning. To her surprise, she saw Locus cooking breakfast.

"Wow. Locus, the badass soldier making breakfast." Kya teased.

"In the field, you learn to adapt. That was pounded in training over and over. Adapt, or die. And being able to cook, is part of it." Locus said, as he flipped the pancakes over and put them on a nearby plate.

"Of course." Kya said, knowing that her boyfriend was like that. When he spoke, it was curt and to the point. Always practical.

Kya sat next to Locus and bite into one of the pancakes.

"These are good, Locus." Kya said.

"Thanks. It's been a while since I cooked like this. I spent most of the past few months on the run." Locus said.

Kya put her fork down and looked at Locus, who's eyes were scanning the room. Locus grabbed a table knife and put it in his pocket. Kya was now starting to understand just how paranoid Locus was, and how deadly he may be.

Locus finished his breakfast, cleaned his dishes, and left the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Kya asked.

"I'm heading out for a walk." Locus said, putting his shotgun on his back.

Tenzin walked into the kitchen, calling Kya.

"Kya, we need to talk."

Kya followed Tenzin into his study, where he closed the door.

"You have to convince Locus to help us." Tenzin said.

"That's a death sentence. He'll kill me, and anyone else I talked to." Kya said.

"You don't know that. You're friends with him." Pema said.

"Let me tell you something he told me." Kya said.

 _3 days ago, the park_

 _Kya and Locus were sitting underneath a tree, enjoying each other's company, as much as can be enjoyed by a sociopathic post traumatic vet._

" _You have any friends?" Kya asked._

" _No. They're all dead, and the bastard known as Felix…" Locus growled, clenching his hand tightly._

" _Look, I want to try a normal life, but I will not fight this war against these equalists. I've been manipulated by Felix to fight a war that I know is unjust. There was no reason to fight on Chorus, and I won't start shedding blood right now." Locus said._

"He won't join up. Not unless something forces his hand." Kya said.

Locus walked down the streets of Republic City, getting the layout for himself. He walked up the mountains and overlooked the vast city. For the longest time in a while, he found himself in peace.

Put that peace would not last. That night, Kya and Locus went for a stroll, Locus bringing his shotgun with him. He had good reason to be paranoid at night.

"The rebels usually attack during the night. They were good at it, I'll admit." Locus said.

"Chorus?" Kya asked.

"Yeah." Locus wearily said.

"Locus, don't worry about it. This is a chance to start fresh." Kya said.

Locus quickly turned to face Kya and looked in her eyes. Kya saw Locus's eyes, and saw the face of a man who was bordering desperation.

"What if I can't find closure? Sure I'm at peace now, but how long will that last?" Locus asked.

"Locus, I'm your closest friend. You said you didn't have friends, you have one. Me. I'll be with you every step on the way." Kya said, before pulling Locus into a kiss. Locus pulled Kya closer, deeply kissing her.

Locus heard something and broke away from the kiss, pointing his shotgun down the dark streets with one hand.

"Locus?" Kya asked.

"Get back to the temple." Locus said, properly holding the shotgun and walking towards the dark.

"Locus, I can handle myself." Kya said.

"I've heard many say that before, and they're dead. Get going." Locus said.

Kya left Locus and started heading back when he was attacked. 5 equalists came out of nowhere and surrounded him. They approached him, their bolas twirling in their hands.

"Are you fucking serious?" Locus muttered, and pulled out the table knife he put in his pocket earlier.

Locus let the equalist charge first, only for Locus to bury the blade deep in the attacker's head. Locus turned to his left and blocked the chi blockers attack with his left arm, and grabbed the chi blocker's throat and squeezed until the neck snapped, killing him.

The remaining three chi blockers quickly punch Locus, but they have no effect. The Spartan super soldier simply turns around and looks at the chi blockers, then bringing his shotgun to bear.

"Son of a bitch." One of the equalist says, before Locus shoots him in the face, killing him.

"Oh my god!" the second chi blocker says, looking at the dismembered chi blocker, his head simply removed, and the remains of blood and gore were staining the concrete street. The two equalists attempted to run, only for Locus to brutally gun them down.

"Locus!" Kya shouted, catching the merc's attention.

"Kya." Locus muttered, and ran at full Spartan strength. It didn't take long for him to find Kya, and saw as she was loaded into a truck.

Locus ran after the truck as they drove away, quickly catching up to it. Locus leaped and grabbed the driver's door and ripped it off it's hinges, then the drive followed suit. Locus crashed the truck, and the equalists attempted to run. Locus shot as many as he could, but stopped the killing when he heard Kya.

"Locus, you mind cutting these ropes?" Kya asked.

Locus put the shotgun on his back and cut Kya free with a fallen knife.

"Thanks." Kya said.

"Don't mention it." Locus said.

Kya then pulled Locus into a hug, and cried.

"Locus, I'm terrified!" Kya said.

"Kya, it's over. They're dead." Locus said.

"You don't understand. They blocked my bending. I couldn't fight them." Kya said.

"I'm sorry." Locus said.

"I've heard from Korra. What Amon did to benders who were captured." Kya said.

"What did Amon do?" Locus asked.

"He took away their bending. Permanently." Kya said.

Then it hit Locus. Kya was only hours away from being de-bended. While he wasn't a bender, he clearly saw that Kya was terrified. Locus lifted Kya in his arms and jogged back to the air temple.

One questions was on his mind. Should he get involved in the equalist problem?


	6. Chapter 6 stadium attack

Ch 6 stadium attack

Locus was running thru an empty field for some unknown reason. He just continued running, until he was out of energy.

"What am I doing here?" Locus muttered, sitting on the ground, heavily breathing.

"Hello, Locus." A familiar voice said.

"No." Locus muttered, not wanting to hear that voice again.

"Oh yes." Felix smirked, approaching Locus from behind. Next to Locus, was a man wearing a black hoodie. His face wasn't seen.

"You're dead. The sim troopers killed you." Locus said, not believing that Felix was still alive.

"Locus, it takes a lot to kill me." Felix smirked.

"I used the sword to activate the comms temple. The sword can only work after its previous owner is killed." Locus said.

"Well, that's something you'll have to figure out." The hooded man said, his voice was deep.

"Who are you?" Locus asked, aiming his sniper rifle at the hooded man.

"I, am the solution." The man said, before pulling out a DMR out of his cloak and shot Locus. Locus stood in silence, then looked down at the bleeding hole in his chest. Locus collapsed on the ground, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, by the way. We got your bitch." Felix said.

"Who?" Locus asked.

"The waterbender. Kya." The hooded man said.

"And let me tell you, Locus. She has a beautiful body. I'm going to enjoy her." Felix said, standing over Locus.

"No." Locus muttered, his strength leaving him.

"Believe it." Felix cruelly said.

Locus looked to his left and stretched his arm towards his rifle, but Felix picked it up.

"Looks like I'm the true warrior." Felix said, before killing Locus.

Locus bolted up out of bed, sweating and eyes wide open.

"Locus, what's wrong?" Kya asked, waking up next to her lover.

Locus looked at Kya and clenched his left hand.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Locus said, laying back on the bed, and attempted to fall asleep.

Later that day, Locus was busy cleaning his weapons and armor, a nagging feeling in the back of his head.

"Going to war, Locus?" Kya asked.

"Maybe." Locus said, and grabbed his shotgun putting the gun in his lap.

"Maybe?" Kya asked.

"Do you know where the equalists will strike?" Locus asked.

"Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences." Amon said thru the radio.

"There's your answer." Kya said.

"Stay out of the stadium tonight." Locus said.

"You think Amon will attack?" Kya asked.

"Chances are he will." Locus said.

Locus headed to the stadium, where the police department was checking to see if any booby-traps were placed.

"Who are you?" Lin asked, seeing the Spartan.

"Locus. I'm here to help." Locus said, eyeing the chief.

"You can help by searching for booby-traps." Lin said, seeing Locus staring up.

"The ceiling. Makes sense." Locus said, and he headed to the stairs leading the roof. Locus remembered when the space pirates attacked the Charon soldiers at their own capital with an airborne attack, dropping troops in.

Locus walked on the ceiling and pressed on the glass, testing its strength. What he found didn't please him. The glass was rather weak, just able to hold him up. Any further stress, such as hand to hand combat taking place, would cause the roof to collapse.

"Well, guess we'll find out." Locus said, looking at the sky.

Night came, and the game was proceeding as planned. Locus stood next to Lin and Tenzin, decked out in his armor from head to toe, weapons at the ready.

"Come on, refs! What the fuck are you doing?" Tenzin shouted.

Boba face palmed himself, or helmet palmed to be more accurate. He was heavily reminded of Felix and his antics. Someone who wouldn't shut up. God, he hated it so much.

"Tenzin, shut it or I will end you." Locus said, racking the pump on his shotgun.

Lin turned to see Tenzin and Locus face each other, only to be electrocuted from behind.

"Lin!" Tenzin shouted, and knocked the chi blocker away with a blast of airbending, only for him to get shocked in return.

Locus aimed his shotgun and blew the equalit's chest wide open. Shotgun slugs designed to pierce covenant shielding and elite/brute anatomy make short work of the unarmored equalist.

Locus looked around the stadium and saw police guards dropping like flies. Locus stayed where he stood, and checked Lin and Tenzin. Thankfully, they were still alive.

Locus looked at the arena and pulled out his sniper rifle, looking thru the scope as he saw the wolf bats get their bending taken away. A knot formed in his stomach, as he imagined Kya suffering the same fate.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of republic city." Amon started, before one of the equalist's with him was shot, his body torn in two by the high caliber round.

Locus looked thru the scope of his rifle and settled the crosshairs on another equalist and pulled the trigger, killing him.

Locus moved the crosshairs on the 5th equalist, who was strangely wearing a cloak. The figure then pulled a rifle from his cloak.

 _Where'd the equalist get a DMR?!_

The 5th equalist pulled the trigger and the bullet damaged the scope, and Locus was temporarily knocked out of the fight.

"As I was saying." Amon said, as the 5th person removed the cloak, revealing Felix.

"Felix!" Locus shouted, and without thinking, leaped over the ledge to confront his enemy only to drop right into the water.

"Wow. I never knew Locus to do something as stupid as that." Felix said, standing next to Amon.

"So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory because every day, you threaten and abuse your fellow nonbending citizens just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate. Now, to my followers: for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City. I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon, the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by a fair-minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid! It's time to take back our city. For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality, and once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun!" Amon shouted.

A zeppelin fired its cables thru the glass ceiling, and Amon and his equalists leave. Felix aims his rifle at the crowd and pulls the trigger, 7.62mm bullets killing or injuring anyone in the crosshairs.

Locus swims to the surface of the water and aims his grappler pistol at the ceiling, and fired. The cable attaches itself to the roof and Locus rises up to confront Amon and his newfound ally, Felix.

On the roof, Locus cloaks himself and sees and equalist jump down on the roof, only for Locus to blow his head off. Locus then sees Korra and Lin approach to fight the equalists, only for Felix to jump down, with a squad of equalists soldiers.

Felix aims between Lin and Korra, directly at Locus and pulls the trigger. The bullet goes into the cloaking device hooked on the SPI armor Locus is wearing, and shortens out the cloak.

Locus aims his shotgun at Felix, Felix aiming his DMR at Locus.

"We meet again, Locus." Felix said.

Locus says nothing, but calculates plans on how to kill Felix and his lackeys.

"How'd you survive the fall?" Locus asks.

Korra fires a blast of fire at Felix, only for Felix to activate his hard-light shield and dissipate the attack.

"Get inside." Locus ordered.

"We can take him." Korra said.

"Korra, he's like nothing you faced before. He'll kill you before you can blink. Get inside. I'll take care of him." Locus said.

"Korra, we should do what he says." Lin said.

"No." Korra says, and runs towards Felix, throwing fireball after fireball to buy herself some time.

A single gunshot is heard, and Korra collapses, clutching her stomach, blood seeping out.

"Korra!" Lin shouted, and ran towards her.

"You won't be able to save her." Felix taunted.

"Get her inside, now!" Locus yelled, then tackled Felix before he could finish what he started.

Locus punched Felix in the chest as hard as he could, but his armor stopped Locus from killing him.

Felix grabbed Locus's throat and squeezed hard, causing Locus to pry Felix's hand away, giving Felix an opportunity to counter strike. Felix punched Locus in the side as hard as he could and pushed Locus away, then crawled towards his rifle.

"You're gonna pay, Locus. We could have won at Chorus." Felix said, firing his rifle at Locus, forcing him to retreat.

"You dumbass! When we had the sim troopers cornered at the snow base, I could have killed them in the blink of an eye, but you had to run your mouth off!" Locus shouted, ducking under the curved ceiling, out of Felix's line of sight.

"Yeah, and you fucking betrayed me when we had another chance. Remember?" Felix asked.

"It was over by then! And how the hell did you survive?" Locus shouted.

"That's for me to not tell, and you to figure out." Felix said, as he hitched on a cable and rose to Amon's zeppelin, escaping to fight another day.

Locus jumped down from the ceiling and landed on the courtyard beneath him. He ran inside the stadium, shotgun in hand.

"Is everyone okay?" Locus asked, approaching Korra, Tenzin, Lin, and the fire ferrets.

"We're fine. Whatever Felix fired at Korra, I got it out." Lin said, giving Locus the bullet.

"You know him, Locus?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah. It's a long fucking story." Locus said, picking up his damaged sniper rifle.

On the zeppelin, Amon approached Felix.

"Seems like Locus is as deadly as you said he is." Amon said.

"He is. But I'm going to end him, for good." Felix said.


	7. Chapter 7 mansion raid

Ch 7 mansion raid

Locus opened his pack and dumped the contents on the bed, and Kya came out wearing a bathrobe.

"What's all that?" Kya asked.

"Everything I brought with me. I got 12 frag grenades, 5 napalm grenades, 200 shotgun shells, and 400 .50 cartridges. I also got a grappler gun, and spare parts for the weapons." Locus said.

"Sounds like you're ready for a war." Kya said.

"Yeah. I am ready." Locus said, as he looked at his armor, now a different color. It was white colored, and the visor was gold. Locus could taste the irony.

"Ironic." Locus said, as he loaded his sniper rifle.

"What?" Kya asked.

"My armor now looks like the Meta's armor. He was this freelancer. Went nuts and started killing his comrades to get their AI's and armor enhancements. Very advanced stuff. Very deadly in combat. Hell, no-one could stop him. And the greatest irony of it all, is that the sim troopers killed him. And those same sim troopers killed Felix, or so I thought. Just goes to show, never underestimate your opponent." Locus said.

"Yeah. Never under estimate anyone." Kya said, taking her bathrobe off and wrapping her arms around Locus.

Locus backed onto the bed and pulled Kya to straddle him. Kya gyrated on Locus and rode him real hard.

Locus's eyes roamed across Kya's body, her breasts jiggling around as she bounced up and down on Locus.

"Kya, I'm cumming!" Locus said, as his sperm went into Kya.

"I'm not done with you yet." Kya said, putting her crotch in Locus's mouth, and Locus ran his tongue all over Kya's nether regions, and Kya was like putter in Locus's hands.

Kya came undone and collapsed on Locus, satisfied by Locus.

"Tonight, you'll be in chains tonight." Kya said.

"Looking forward to it." Locus said.

Korra ran into the temple, and barged into Locus's room.

"Korra, what the hell!?" Kya shouted, trying to cover herself.

"Locus, we need to talk." Korra said.

Locus gave the Avatar a weird look, grabbed his shotgun and racked the pump.

"Get out." Locus said.

Korra wisely backed away and closed the door.

"What was that about?" Locus asked.

"I don't know." Kya said.

Locus put his armor on, grabbed his weapons, and walked out to meet Korra.

"What do you want?" Locus growled.

"I think Hiroshi is working with the equalists." Korra said.

"Who is he?" Locus asked.

"The CEO of future industries." Korra said.

"Shit. And Felix is working with the equalists as well." Locus said.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Korra asked.

"Worse than anything you can think of." Locus said.

Locus and Korra met with Tenzin and Lin, discussing the supposed threat by Hiroshi.

"You think Hiroshi made those gloves and framed cabbage corps?" Lin asked.

"There's something else. My former partner, Felix. He's working with the equalists, and he almost killed me at the stadium." Locus said.

"That's your problem." Lin said.

"Have you forgotten he almost killed you and Korra? If Hiroshi is working with the equalists, they can mass produce weapons like the rifle I'm holding, and the equalists will be untouchable. Even I couldn't stop them." Locus said.

"How much of an edge would your weapons give?" Tenzin asked.

"A single battalion with the weapons me and Felix use, would be able to take over the entire world." Locus warned.

"Then we should keep a closer eye on Hiroshi." Lin said.

"If we run across Felix, leave him to me. Just run for your lives." Locus said.

The next day, they headed to the Sato estate to confront Hiroshi.

"Why are they asking my father more questions?" Asami asked, but backed away in fear at seeing Locus in his armor.

"Asami, I don't know how to say this, but I think your father is working with the equalists." Korra said.

"What? I don't believe this." Asami said.

Asami walked into Hiroshi's office, and yelled at Lin and Tenzin.

"Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those awful equalists." Asami said.

"Are you sure?" Locus asked.

"Yeah. He's my father." Asami said, attempting to stare down the Spartan, but it had no effect.

"Unfortunate." Locus smirked.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked.

"You trust to easily." Locus said, and walked out of the office.

Hiroshi gave the police permission to search his warehouses, which they did. They found nothing and were leaving when Korra came with a note.

"Listen to this. If you want to know the truth, meet me at the north end of the silk road bridge." Korra said.

Midnight came, and Locus was observing the meeting with his sniper rifle, ready to shoot the messenger if it turned to be a trap.

"Okay, looks like they're talking. And leaving." Locus muttered, as he watched the two parties head different ways.

"What did you find out?" Locus asked, meeting them at the zeppelin.

"Hiroshi is making weapons in a factory under the mansion." Korra said.

"Shit. And Felix may be there to test the weapons." Locus said.

In the zeppelin, Locus and the officers got ready to raid the mansion checking their equipment and weapons. The officers kept their distance away from Locus, clearly in awe and fear.

"Raiding the Sato mansion is dangerous. If we're wrong…" Tenzin started.

"I know. I can kiss my job goodbye. But we can't let Amon get his hands on these weapons. And if Locus is telling the truth…" Lin started, then swallowed, not wanting to finish.

Tenzin walked to the cargo bay where he saw Locus.

"Locus, you ready?" Tenzin asked.

"Ready." Locus said, facing the door, shotgun in hand.

The zeppelin touched the ground and the door opened. Locus ran off the zeppelin and thru the courtyard, followed by the police officers. They came to the front door, and Locus motioned for everyone to keep their heads down.

One of the officers opened the door's lock with metal bending, and Locus took point. Locus quickly moved thru the parlor and searched the rooms, finding nothing.

"It's too quiet." Locus whispered.

"Keep moving." Lin said back.

Locus approached a door and put his ear to it, hearing Asami, Bolin, and Mako talking to each other. Locus raised a hand and counted down from three.

3, 2, 1.

Locus kicked the door open and walked into the room, shotgun raised.

"Hands in the air, now!" Locus said, aiming his shotgun at Korra's friends.

"What's going on?" Bolin asked, seeing Locus aiming a weapon at them.

"We have a reason to believe there's a hidden factory under the mansion." Lin said.

"That's a load of bullshit." Asami said.

Locus put his shotgun on his back and grabbed Asami with one hand. His immense strength surprised her. Locus pinned Asami against a wall and checked her wrists, neck, eyes, and head.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked.

"Checking to see if she's been lobotomized or brainwashed. The jury's still out." Locus said, putting Asami down.

"You're insane." Asami said.

"You're not the first person to say that. Where's your father?" Locus asked.

"Out back." Asami said, glaring daggers at Locus. Locus was unfazed.

Locus led everyone to the back inside a small workshop.

"The yard's secured. No-one came in or out." An officer said.

"Then maybe we just didn't see him leaving." Lin said, and stomped on the floor with her bare foot, using her seismic sense.

"There's an underground tunnel here." Lin said.

"There's no tunnel." Asami said.

Lin smirked at Asami and using metalbending, tore the ground open and revealed a hidden tunnel.

Locus immediately walked down the stairs, sniper rifle in his hand. Lin, Tenzin, Korra and the officers walked behind him.

"Hey, you okay?" an officer asked, seeing Locus's hands shaking.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Locus said, gripping his sniper rifle.

They walked into a large workshop, where they saw large posters of Amon. They didn't see any weapons.

"What the hell?" Locus asked, looking at the empty room. This was the perfect spot for an ambush.

Suddenly, a large metal wall rose out of the blue and shut them inside.

"Shit." Korra said, looking at the metal wall.

"That wall is platinum. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure." Hiroshi said.

A line of 14 equalists came in, facing the officers. They were led by Hiroshi and Felix.

"Felix." Locus said, aiming his rifle at his hated enemy.

"That was a set up." Lin said.

"Guilty as charged." Hiroshi said, aimed an MA-37 assault rifle at them. All of the equalists had MA-37 rifles. Felix still had his DMR.

"Get to cover!" Locus yelled, and they scattered as the equalists fired their assault rifles, killing over half the officers. Lin and the surviving officers created earth ramparts to block the deadly bullets and buy themselves some time. Locus aimed his rifle and started shooting, killing 4 equalists.

"I can't believe it." Lin said, her eyes in shock.

"Me neither." Locus said, as he tossed a grenade towards the equalists and was satisfied to hear screams from the other side.

"Locus, get over here!" Felix shouted.

"No." Locus said.

"If not, you and your fellow benders will die." Felix said.

Locus sighed and jumped over the rampart to face his enemy.

"What do you want, Felix?" Locus asked, aiming his rifle at his enemy.

"Locus, you're going to enjoy this little game of ours." Felix said.

"Felix, people have died." Locus said.

"That's what people **DO**!" Felix yelled.

Since filled the room, and Locus felt a shiver go up his spine.

"You won't get away with this." Locus said.

"I'll burn you Felix. I'll burn the heart out of you." Felix said.

"I don't have a heart, Felix." Locus said.

"Locus, you're a terrible liar." Felix said.

Locus looked at Felix, and the armed equalists behind Felix. He was in a bad situation, but he stalled his enemies, hoping for a way out.

"What if I was to kill you right now?" Locus asked, aiming his rifle at Felix.

"I'd be surprised. Really. I would." Felix said.

Quicker than both of them could blink, a large earth wall slams against the equalists and crushes them to death against the armored wall.

"It's over, Felix. It's over." Locus said.

Felix lunged towards Locus with a knife, but Locus grabbed the arm and twisted it, Felix dropping to the ground. Locus brutally kicked Felix and sent him flying against the wall.

"Hiroshi, it's over." Locus said, as the CEO faced him, assault rifle in his hand.

"Dad, stop!" Asami said, looking at the scene of carnage. Blood, and dead equalists and officers littered the floor. Asami had to avoid throwing up. Both Hiroshi and Locus faced each other. Behind Asami, was Mako and Bolin. They too were sickened at the scene.

"Dad? Why?" Asami asked.

"Sweetie, I tried to keep this away from you. But now you know the truth. These people, these benders, they took your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world, but with Amon we can make it better. We can help people like us, everywhere!" Hiroshi said, walking towards his daughter, under the aim of Locus.

Hiroshi takes the glove on his right hand off, and hands it to Asami.

"Join me, Asami."

Asami hesitates, before taking the glove. Locus's trigger finger tightly clenches the trigger, ready to kill both Hiroshi and Asami.

"I love you dad." Asami said, before shocking her own father.

"Lets get out of here." Locus said, as everyone leaves the workshop and heads towards the zeppelin.

Leaving the mansion, Locus calls Felix on his radio.

"All that time we were talking, I took the liberty to observe you. You may thing we have similarities, but we don't. I'm the soldier, and you're just a murderer." Locus coldly said.


	8. Chapter 8 the extremes

Ch 8 the extremes

"I can't believe it." Locus said.

"Me neither." Korra said, as they headed inside the air temple.

Locus entered his room and put the sniper rifle against the wall, than removed his armor piece by piece.

"What happened?" Kya asked.

"It hit the fan. We were ambushed, and the equalists have weapons like I have. This means they'll be more powerful than ever." Locus said.

"You'll be able to stop them, right?" Kya asked.

"I don't know. Not with what I have." Locus said, as he lay on the bed.

 _Equalist HQ_

"So how'd it go?" Amon asked, as Felix walked in.

"Both sides took heavy loses. And Locus is still alive." Felix said.

"You told me you'd take care of him." Amon said.

"I'll take care of him. Besides, we got more numbers, and the benders are disorganized. I can handle it." Felix said.

"Can you? Locus is a stronger and better fighter than you are. You admitted that much. What do you have, that can stop him?" Amon asked.

"We know he's involved with Kya. We can use that against him." Felix said.

"Get to it." Amon said.

 _Air Temple Island_

 _Morning_

The boat arrived at air temple island, and the acolytes were busy taking Asami's luggage out of the boat.

"Did you have to bring this much shit?" Locus asked, seeing two air acolytes struggle with the luggage.

"Trust me. It could have been a lot worse." Mako said.

"No problem. Everyone wants to make you guys feel welcome." Korra said.

"Hey, let me help with that." Kya said, taking some of the luggage.

"Thanks." Asami said.

Inside the temple, Kya and Locus sat inside the living room.

"So what's on your mind?" Kya asked.

"Felix. If I can kill him, it will be a blow to the equalist." Locus said.

"But Amon's the leader." Kya said.

"Felix is a much bigger threat right now. He knows more combat and hand-to-hand training than this world knows." Locus said.

Tenzin came in and had news.

"Saikhan's going to be inducted as the new chief of police. We should join."

"This should be fun." Locus muttered.

In front of the police headquarters, a large crowd gathered. Tarrlok smugly looked at the crowd, and did a double take when he saw Locus, easily standing over everyone else, with his sniper rifle on his back.

"It was a privilege to serve under Chief Beifong. I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new Chief of Police. Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen but there is one man who's been effective against Amon's revolution, Councilman Tarrlok. That is why for all matters involving the Equalists, I will report directly to him. The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman and his task force until we quell this insurgency." Saikhan said.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Locus asked.

"It is." Tenzin said, narrowing his eyes against Tarrlok.

Locus left the crowd and headed back to the temple, when Kya walked to him.

"What's your plan?" Kya asked.

"I don't know. Spy on Tarrlok, go after the equalists, I don't know." Locus said.

The two walked in silence when Locus spoke again.

"On earth, there is this story. It's about an east wind, when it comes, it destroys anything in its path. We better get ready. An east wind is coming." Locus said.

"You're cryptic, you know that?" Kya asked.

"It's what I do." Locus said.

At the temple, Locus pulled Tenzin aside, needing to talk to him.

"Locus, what is it?" Tenzin asked.

"I need to tell you something. I'm dating your sister, Kya." Locus said.

"What?!" Tenzin shouted, the top of his head turning and reddish-purple color.

"I'm telling you this, so you don't have to worry. I'll fight to protect your family. I just want you to know before the shit hits the fan." Locus said.

Tenzin didn't say anything, but he had a lot to think about.

"Have you and my sister been intimate?" Tenzin asked.

"We've had sex, yes." Locus said.

Locus left, and Tenzin put his head into his hands. He didn't know what to think.

That night, Locus was cleaning his rifle when Kya approached him.

"Getting ready?" Kya asked.

"Part of my training. Always take care of your weapons and equipment." Locus said.

"Korra and her friends are going to patrol the streets tonight. They asked us to join." Kya said.

"Count me in." Locus said, putting his helmet on.

Locus approached the Krew, as they climbed into Asami's car.

"Locus, you're coming with us?" Korra asked.

"Yes." Locus said, racking the bolt on sniper rifle.

Leaving the island, they headed onto the streets of republic city, searching for the equalists. Locus hacked into the radio system from his advanced communications hardware, and gave out directions.

"Turn right." Locus said, and they intercepted a large truck escorted by 4 motorcycles.

"How'd you know?" Bolin asked.

Locus didn't respond, but pulled out his pistol and started shooting the cyclists, one shot per equalists. Everyone watched in awe, as Locus easily killed the cyclists' riders.

"How can you shoot like that?" Asami asked.

"Lots of training. Put us behind that truck." Locus said, switching his HUD to thermal, and aimed his sniper rifle, seeing the driver.

One shot was all it took to kill the driver. As the truck swerved out of control, Locus's 'spartan time' and fired shot after shot, into the truck where the equalists where. The truck crashed, and they opened the back door.

A severed head fell out, wearing the mask of an equalists.

"Oh god." Mako said, plugging his nose.

The inside of the truck was filled with blood and gore, the equalists torn into pieces from the .50 caliber rounds Locus was shooting at them.

At that moment, the police arrived, with Tarrlok at the helm.

"Korra, this is police business." Tarrlok said.

"The police weren't here while the equalists were running. We had to stop them." Locus said.

Tarrlok looked at the gory remains, and grimaced at the scene.

"If you can't handle this, what will you do when Amon strikes in full force?" Locus asks, as he and his friends leave the scene.

The next night, the krew responded to a massive equalist rally, only to find they weren't equalists.

"Something's not right." Locus said, putting his shotgun on his back.

Locus saw unarmed people, with the police holding them back. He was reminded of the Boston massacre, and what that led into. He wondered if this city was going down the same road.

"Tarrlok, you need to give these people their electricity back. They're not armed equalists." Korra said, confronting the councilman.

"Korra, you've no jurisdiction here. This is an equalist rally. Round them up!" Tarrlok ordered, and the cops start to round up the crowed, when Korra intervenes against the metal bending cops.

Tarrlok then grabs Asami and throws her into a police vehicle.

"What are you doing?" Kya asked.

"She's a non-bender outside curfew, and her father is a known equalist." Tarrlok said.

"She's not with the equalists." Mako said, only for him and Bolin to be arrested as well.

"Tarrlok!" Korra shouted, lifting to boulders against Tarrlok, Locus standing next to Korra.

"Unless you want to join your friends, I suggest you put them down." Tarrlok said.

Korra reluctantly put the boulders down, and saw her friends get taken away into prison.

"This isn't over yet." Korra said.

"It is." Tarrlok smugly said.

Locus lifted his shotgun and put the crosshairs at the back of Tarrlok's head, but then lowered it. The shot would attract attention, and he'd be forced to fight the police, who could use Asami, Bolin, and Mako as leverage.

Locus decided to wait until the morning, but headed to the temple.

"I heard what happened." Tenzin said.

"They won't be released. Do you have a map of the police station?" Locus asked.

"No. Are you planning on busting them out?" Tenzin asked.

"Not for the moment." Locus said.

Locus then headed outside, swapping his shotgun for the sniper rifle, and engaged the cloak. He saw Korra's friends get thrown into the prison cells.

"Unfortunate." Locus muttered.

"It is unfortunate." A sinister voice said, and Locus felt the tip of rifle pressed against his helmet.

Locus dropped and kicked his attacker's legs out, who proved to be none other than Felix.

Locus balled his hand into a fist and threw it down at Locus's armor, denting it. Felix grabbed Locus and threw him on the ground.

Felix pulled out his knife, about to finish Locus off, when Locus grabbed Felix's pistol and started to blindly fire, forcing Felix to retreat into the night.

Locus then saw policemen head to his position, and fled the scene, grabbing the spent shells as he fled.

"Christ, that was close." Locus said, hiding behind a building, rifle in his hand. Locus engaged the cloak, and turned around from the corner, aiming his rifle. Seeing nothing, Locus ran back to the temple at full speed.


End file.
